1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a starter for starting engines. More patrticularly, the present invention relates to a starter with a pinion and a magnet switch which are disposed apart from each other and connected via a link mechanism.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in U.K. Patent No. 390,972, the conventional starter conveyed the rotation of a starter motor to a ring gear of an engine via a pinion. With this construction, a lever is rotated with movement of a magnet switch plunger and a friction member on the lever is press-fitted to the pinion. Using the frictional force of the friction member and the pinion, the pinion is advanced with the rotation of a shaft by the motor, and the pinion and the ring gear are engaged. In other words, by rotating the lever together with the movement of the magnet switch plunger, the friction member is press-fitted with the pinion.
With the conventional construction, however, the magnet switch is disposed near the pinion and the distance between the plunger of the magnet switch and the pinion is short. Therefore the impact force produced when the pinion meshes the ring gear and transmitted directly through the lever to the plunger of the magnet switch causes the fixed contact to move away from the movable contact in the magnet switch. Further, abrasion and the like between the plunger and the coil to attract the plunger due to the unusual stress to the plunger prevents the plunger from moving normally.